


Cloudless

by ichirinsou



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinsou/pseuds/ichirinsou
Summary: "At least, betas won't attack omegas, right? You won't attack me, right? Because I trust you, Shion..."
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cloudless

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind a cliche story...

A single drop of sweat falls off Shosei's jawline, straight onto his checkered pants, then gets absorbed into the thick fabrics. The 17 year-old still patiently waiting in front of nurse's desk, swaying his legs back and forth occasionally to sweep away some uneasy feelings.

"Ohira Shosei- _kun_?" The said boy nods as a 30 year old male with glasses wearing medical outfits approaching him, walking back to his seat, holding an A4 brown envelope which he quickly hands it over to his student. "Here's your result. Do you want to open it here?"

As soon as the envelope moved onto his hands, Shosei embraces it close to his chest as if it's his most treasured stuff before answering the school nurse's question with a small smile. "I think I'll open it later."

The nurse nods in understanding. "Alright. If you need help or advice, come anytime."

"Thank you, _Sensei_." Shosei bows his head before shifting his legs, making his way out of infirmary. His chest is pounding so fast, it makes him feel a little dizzy and suddenly it's hard to breathe. When he pushes the doorknob open, three pair of eyes with different kind of expression welcoming him outside, unexpectedly. 

Shosei closes the door behind him quietly.

"What took you so long?!" Syoya approaches him meanwhile Sukai and Shion following him behind. Shosei has no idea why those classmates and also best friends of him have to be so fast in finding his whereabouts? He doesn’t remember telling them about going to infirmary to pick up the test result. It was supposed to be a secret.

"Long? It was like a minute or so." Shosei blinks a few times before bursting out a laughter.

Syoya shows him a goofy smile, sneaking an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Kidding! I know you hate disgusting smell of infirmary. Now, how's your result?" The smallest but hyperactive boy stares curiously at the brown envelope in Shosei's hand. Without Syoya knowing, the blonde changes his facial expression－there's a wrinkle on his forehead, it wasn’t there before.

"I haven't opened it."

He doesn’t care if his friends could hear a slightly trembling tone alongside his voice. To be honest, Shosei already feels a little afraid to even think about what's written inside his result test's paper.

"Why?"

It's obvious that the latter doesn’t want to talk about it. Does Syoya remember about phrase 'curiosity kills the cat'? Could he minds his own business for this time only? Yes, Shosei wants to blurt out all of possible angers, but he can’t be that cruel to Syoya. Syoya, out of all people.

"Just leave him alone, it's Shosei's privacy." Shion's words bounces throughout the empty hallway, threatening him in kindest sentence he could mutter but Syoya's merely rolling his eyeballs in return.

"Now, now, you can't just order me around because we're fellow betas."

Shion opens his mouth, ready to counter attack right when the pokerface－who seems too tired to keep being surrounded by their bickering－Sukai decides to end it using his privilege.

"You two, listen up. Quit the bickering. This time, you can’t win against an alpha."

Here it comes.

Syoya groans. "It's not fair that you're the only alpha in our circle. I hope Shosei gets alpha result too."

A bitter smile creeps onto the golden haired boy's face. In silence, he could only wish what Syoya said will become true. But how... even Shosei doesn’t have any faith in himself, not a single confidence, nor believes in miracle. Before taking the final second gender test, he was tested as a beta. He still want to be a beta since there's almost zero chance for beta to change as alpha. Syoya dan Shion are betas, since the beginning, and so Sukai－alpha since he was a kid. There's no change in their current result so why does he need to worry?

"Why do you want me to be an alpha?"

"I don't know." Shosei lets out a heavy sigh, trying not to get triggered by Syoya's shallow response. "But to be honest, you're too soft to be an alpha. Soft, as in... your heart. Well, let's just join me and Shion to stay in beta club and kick Sukai out. We don’t need no alpha, anyway."

"Oi!" A straight look in Sukai's face that he kept for a while has abruptly vanished, replaces by an annoyed expression. They laugh together not long after, knowing all of these are obvious jokes.

Shosei glances towards his digital watch on his left wrist before unzipping his backpack wide open, placing his important envelope carefully inside and zips it up back in a second. "I'll tell you guys my result later. I have to go now bye!"

Nobody has the chance to respond him back as the blonde leaving in a hurry, nothing remains but the sound of shoes hitting the floor, fading out. The three boys exchange their gaze.

"Why is he in rush?"

Even when Shosei already gone, seems like Syoya still couldn’t keep his own business to himself.

"Probably a part-time job." Sukai shrugs, not really sure about it. Few days ago he heard about Shosei having a part time job but he never heard anything coming from that said person himself. He's indeed kinda acted strange lately.

Just as they're about to head out off place, the infirmary door behind them creaks open all of a sudden. The infirmary nurse sticking his head out in between the open door, almost makes the three boys scream in union.

"Is Tsurubo Shion- _kun_ here?"

Shion－who apparently the fastest who recovers from the creepy situation, responds quickly. "Yes?"

"Have you received your test result?"

"Yes."

"I need to confirm something. Can you come here for a minute?" 

From the corner of his eyes, Shion peeks at his two best friends who apparently have no idea at all, giving him a nod. He has no choice but heading into the quiet room in front of him. "As you wish, _Sensei_." A playful tone escapes from Shion's lips.

"Well then let's buy some drinks, Sukai!" Pulling the taller one with him, the both of them bid a goodbye to Shion who yells carelessly in return.

"See you guys later!"

After Sukai and Syoya's figure has disappeared from his sight, he pushes the door open to infirmary room, stepping inside nervously. The palm of his hands covered in cold sweats. Somehow it feels like as if something unanticipated is gonna happen to him.

* * *

"I'm an omega..."

Right in front of Shosei is a wide, clear, infinite blue sky. Feet that supporting him are unsteady, as he tiptoes behind the rooftop's fence imagining himself turns into a bird just to experience how it feels to be able to fly free. Shosei lifts his head up close to the blue sky, fingers trembling, tracing every shape of kanji written on his test result paper one by one. The paper floating five inches above his face－blocking him from the dazzling July's sunray from touching straight onto his tears coated face.

His life will completely change in no time.

A streak of summer breeze playing with the flyaway strands of his bangs, distracting him for a moment from spotting a certain someone who happens to open the rooftop's door at the right timing.

"What are you doing?" Shosei startles in mild shock. He straightens his posture and turn around, just to find one of his bestfriends standing few feets from his spot, blinking his long eyelashes in confusion. "I thought you were going home?"

Hazy chirping sound of summer evening cicada joining the silence before Shosei decides to speak brave heartedly.

"Shion..." He takes a deep breathe, stepping closer, keeping his head down to avoid staring right into Shion's eyes. But when the dark haired boy catches a glimpse of half-dry tear's trail on both Shosei's cheeks, he immediately runs closer, reaching for those shaky shoulders, asking him in concern. Heart pounding 

"Why are you crying?"

Needs more than fifteen seconds for Shosei to finally giving him an answer.

"Please don't tell Syoya and Sukai just yet." Shosei hands him his test result. Shion's eyes widens, but it comes back to its original shape quickly when he finds his precious friend slumping down in depression, letting out a small hoarse voice. "It's really hard for me to accept this result. I can't stay together with you guys anymore, especially since Syoya has expected a lot from me. And Sukai... I can't get near alphas, it's dangerous. It's ruining my life. How can I tell them without hurting anyone?"

Shosei battles with his tears. He doesn’t want Shion to see his weakest form but somehow... why does Shion's presence is making him even sadder instead?

"Don't say that. We are friends, right? Syoya and Sukai will understand!" 

Shosei shooks his head in frustration. His dropping eyes losing their light little by little. Shion has no idea how long Shosei has cried but his swollen eyelids are plastered with crimson color, indicating some signs of pain.

"It's not about friendship. It's about how to survive. You're not an omega, you won't understand the fears of being near alphas..."

Indeed. Shion doesn’t understand what it means to be an omega, despite that, he does understand how important Shosei to him. He clutches his own hand unconsciously. He has a confession to tell too. If his heart gives him courage and allows him to tell the truth before it's too late...

"At least, betas won't attack omegas, right? You won't attack me, right? Because I trust you, Shion."

In the end, no single word has left from Shion's slightly parted lips. A conflict between his mind and heart has fully disappeared without a conclusion. Sadness, loneliness, the gloomy look in Shosei's eyes are breaking his heart. He shakes his head lightly, trying to think straight.

"Of course I won't attack you. I would never do such a thing that might hurt you." Shion inhales deeply before pulling the shorter one into his arms close to his chest, embraces him tightly. He realises there's this faint smell of a sweet scent smearing from the golden haired boy's nape as he slids the tip of his nose closer. No, don't think about that for now, Shion, he warns himself. Shosei tightens his grips onto the back of Shion's blazer. Shion pets Shosei's head softly, feeling the silky blonde hairs running through his fingerstips, murmuring a verbal promise through those red ears. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

* * *

_"Tsurubo-kun, we're very sorry. We got your result mixed up."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"You're not a beta. You're an alpha."_

_"Is this the final result?"_

_"Yes. This is the correct one. Please give this to your parents."_

_"I... understand. Thank you, Sensei."_

* * *

_'I'm sorry, Shosei.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it multichapters?


End file.
